Beneath the Surface
by angelacm
Summary: Everything may not be as it seems for Albion's Hero Queen, Lorelai, when a past love resurfaces to vie for her affections, and the most unlikely of allies opens her eyes to a painful truth. Could she forgive and still love someone who'd hurt her so deeply, or would her heart turn cold from the scars of his betrayal?
1. Despair

- Prologue -

_It's rather easy to see the silver lining of a cloud when you're not the one standing in the rain. I don't even know just how I got to this place, I only wish I could have found my way back before things got as far as they did. For the first time in my life, I feel as if there is no way out… no hope. I wish I could be stronger. I'm so sorry that it has come to this._

Lorelai, the Hero Queen of Albion, sat on the shoreline of a tiny, secluded island in Driftwood. She looked up to take in the final moments of the sunset as tears rolled down her reddened cheeks. The sky was afire with hues of orange, gold and red. She longed to cast every choice she'd made into that fiery abyss; every wrong decision that had led her closer to this point and further away from her true destiny. Soon the tide would rise with the moon, and the waters would sweep her out to sea before the sun would return to paint the morning sky.

The gentle, lukewarm waves swept across her legs, over and over. It was as if the waters were trying to soothe her as they softly ushered her to the sea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a soaked piece of folded cloth that appeared very old, tattered and bloodstained. Delicately unfolding the linen, she retrieved a small glass vial from inside it and clutched it in her hand.

_I'm not really sure what I believe; what happens next… if anything at all. Some say that the banshees of Wraithmarsh are trapped, tortured souls among us, unable to move on. Others say the same of the furies in the sands of Aurora. Still, I am willing to take that chance. I already feel trapped… tortured… crushed. An irreparable soul._

She took one last look up through the haze of her tears, observing the sky as its fiery glow extinguished into streaks of purple and blue. A strange calm washed over her, and she pulled the cork from the vial with her teeth, letting it fall into her lap. Without pause, she tossed back the bitter liquid, swallowing every drop. There was no turning back now; no time for regrets or second chances. She held the tattered cloth against her heart and sobbed as the waves grew higher with every pass, her final thought dwellings only on one thing… one _person_.

_Elliot…_

Lorelai's body fell slack and as her eyes fluttered closed, she tasted the salt of the ocean as it washed over her.

_"Death is not your destiny today, Hero…"_ the disembodied voice of the blind seeress, Theresa, reverberated through her mind as she slipped further into darkness.

The rising tide lifted her body from the wet sand that had conformed to her shape.

"Lora!"

She heard a man calling her name off in the distance, as if he were miles away.

"Lora, _NO_!"

The tide pulled her under, and the now ice cold water jabbed at her like thousands of tiny daggers against her skin. Beneath the surface, she struggled to endure the harsh contrast from what had felt so gentle just moments ago. She opened her mouth to try to scream, but only choked on the strong forces of water current as it flooded her violently.

_Help...me..._

She felt two strong arms pulling her to the surface, but she could no longer draw in air. As the familiar sensation of wet sand pressed against her back, she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'd like to thank those who have read and followed my other Fable fanfiction series and have come to support my newest story. I have not abandoned "Strength of the Soul". I am still working on its latest chapter and plan on updating very soon. This story, however, was very necessary at this turning point in my life. It is very personal, and I don't expect it to be every reader's cup of tea. The events that unfold in this story will be drawn from my life, and in a way, writing this story is going to help me get through this very difficult time. Thanks in advance to anyone who decides to favorite, follow, or review it. This story, much like the last, is coming straight from my heart. If it touches just one reader, I will keep sharing it.

Love, Angela


	2. One True Friend

**A/N: After all these months, I'm finally back! (More details in the extended A/N following the chapter, for those interested.) My most sincere thanks to readers who still follow and read this new story, and my deepest gratitude to all of the new readers. Reviews are most appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Tucked behind the tall hedges of the Bowerstone Castle courtyard, a small group of youths sat in a circle, Albion's young Princess among them. They were all surrounding an empty bottle made of dark green glass which they took turns spinning on its side. The game was absolutely foreign to her, but despite her lack of understanding, she still tried desperately, at any given opportunity, to be accepted.<p>

"Come on, Lorelai! You can't just join our game and then chicken out when it's your turn," goaded Percy, the adolescent son of two of Bowerstone's most well-known aristocrats. For a noble, the boy appeared very unkempt. His clothing always had some form of fresh dirt or rip, likely from the trouble he was causing around town.

Despite the fact that his voice cracked into octaves even higher in pitch than the girls around him, the Princess was still intimidated by his remarks. She looked at the young man as he leaned toward her from across the circle, posting himself up on both hands over the glass bottle which lay pointing in his direction. His lips curled into a devious smile as his brows raised in anticipation, and her eyes darted around at the others.

Her heart was pounding so hard she could have sworn it was shaking her from within. All she ever wanted was to be one of _them_. They all led such normal, carefree existences, she could only _wish_ for such an easy life. She gulped deeply and took a breath, worried that upon speaking, her voice would be shaking along with her insides.

"I _did_ want to play, but…," Lorelai responded in a timid tone, nervously chewing on her lip. "I'm sorry, I really have to go now, otherwise they'll be looking for me."

While it normally bothered her to no end that her brother, King Logan, would send his guards out to retrieve her if she had not returned before supper, in this case, she would welcome such a rescue. As much as she craved acceptance, she could not bring herself to compromise her morals for it.

"Aww, the proper little princess is too good for our games!" teased Percy's brother, Ashley.

"I told you," said one of the girls in a hushed tone. "She's just a royal little prude!"

As they all began giggling at her expense, her face flushed with the heat of humiliation. Without another word, she hiked her dress up enough to stand and turned to leave the group. Before she could take one step, she felt a hand close around her wrist.

"Don't be such a poor sport," Percy said as he pulled her toward him, leaning in to claim the kiss he believed he had won. Just before his lips could make contact, he was shoved away by another young man.

"You have insulted this maiden's honor!" he shouted as he came crashing to the ground on top of Percy.

Lorelai was taken completely by surprise. Never before had anyone made such a gesture for her unless they'd been ordered to do so, and yet this complete stranger had just rushed to defend her without any prompting.

The Princess's pleasant surprise was brought to an abrupt halt when Percy flipped the other boy onto his back and socked him in the mouth. Her heart dropped and she rushed over to try to help, feeling utterly responsible for causing the scuffle. Anger replaced embarrassment as she grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of the other boy.

The others hurriedly scooped up their belongings, and Percy raised his closed fist to Lorelai as his brother desperately attempted to pull him away from the conflict.

"The King would have your head for that, Percy!" he implored. "She's not worth it!"

"She's not worth _anything_," huffed Percy, shooting her a look of disdain before being hurriedly ushered off by his friends.

The words still cut like knives even though she held little respect for their source, but the feeling was short-lived when she heard a grunt from the young man still lying on the ground. His ivory pants were now streaked with dirt and his vest had been ripped open.

She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him, pulling an old handkerchief from her sleeve after noticing the blood on his lip. "Here," she softly urged as she pressed the cloth to his wound.

He slowly brought his hand up to hers, gently retrieving the handkerchief, and the pair locked eyes.

Lorelai lost her breath as she felt an unfamiliar flutter in her belly. It felt as if everything around them faded into a blur of insignificance and in that moment, she could only see him. Her jaw hung slightly agape as she fumbled for words, still mesmerized by the sincerity she found in the young man's hazel eyes.

He blotted his lip a few times and then raked his chestnut hair back from his eyes before replying, "Thank you… Princess." He mustered a half-smile with the uninjured side of his mouth.

_Princess_. Despite wearing clothes that were more suited to adventuring than attending royal events, she was still nothing other than the King's little sister. The daughter of a fallen Hero. People either pitied her or blindly bowed at her feet. But this boy was different and she could feel it.

"_Lorelai_," she urged, extending a hand to help him up off the ground. "And you are?"

A faint blush spread over his face as he called her by name for the first time. "Lorelai…" he placed his hand in hers and sat up, now much closer to her. "I'm Elliot."

* * *

><p><strong>Bowerstone Castle, one year later:<strong>

Sir Walter Beck leaned out the doorway to the kitchens, calling out into the castle gardens. "Lorie, come quick! Another chicken's gone loose!"

Lorelai popped out from behind the gazebo, dropped her wooden sword and made a break for the kitchens. "Coming!" she shouted excitedly. She loved nothing more than practicing her melee against imaginary opponents, but she could never turn down an opportunity to save a furry—or feathered—friend.

She leapt across a flower bed and began sprinting, thanking the gods she'd had horse riding instruction earlier that morning. Her brown leather britches and riding boots certainly made the mad dash much more possible than the dresses that she'd otherwise be expected to wear.

"Hurry up, girl!" he called out with a chuckle. "The head chef may well beat you to it!"

She ran faster, a determined smile crossed her lips. "Not today, Anton," she panted to herself, referencing the head chef of the castle who possessed about as much compassion for animals as a rusty doornail.

Zipping up the steps and through the door, she skidded to an abrupt stop, her arms outstretched to catch her balance before she looked up. Her expression shifted from excitement to confusion when she saw a small gathering of people waiting for her. Among the kitchen staff, there stood Sir Walter, Jasper, and Logan with his fiancé Elizabeth.

"I don't…" She paused, pushing the stray locks of hair from her eyes and tucking them behind her ears. "There's no chicken?"

Walter let out a loud guffaw. "I'm afraid not, Princess." He turned to retrieve something from the counter behind him. "But I think you'll find this to be even better!"

Lorelai's eyes widened with surprise when she saw the beautiful three-tiered cake, lit with candles, and decorated with her favorite flowers: daisies. "Sweet Light," she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

While it _was_ her thirteenth birthday, she still did not expect such a surprise for one minute. She'd stopped celebrating birthdays years ago, when none of the children she invited showed up for her party. She'd always had a considerably difficult time socializing with other children her age, but when her mother died, she turned inward even more. Every failed attempt to fit in just made her desire making friends less and less.

She knew she had missed out on a great deal of advice and guidance when Sparrow died, but she was still thankful for Elizabeth, or "Liz" as she called her brother's betrothed. She loved having another woman around the castle to talk to and confide in, and she couldn't wait to call her a sister.

Lorelai was even more grateful for the unconditional friendship that Elliot had given her, steadfast since the day they met. They'd spent time together nearly every day, and Walter even joked about how the boy spent more time in the castle gardens than the statues. Elliot truly was her best friend. He may have been her _only_ friend, but she did not care one bit. She would much rather have one friend with a heart of gold than many friends with ill will.

She blew out the candles on her cake, and looked up at everyone with a gracious smile. "Thank you all so much. I may not be wild about birthdays…" She paused, a nervous giggle bubbling through. "But I _do _love a good cake!"

One of the cooks took the tray of cake to be sliced, and Lorelai walked over to the group, her eyes darting around in search of Elliot.

With one arm around the waist of his beloved, Logan placed his other hand on his sister's shoulder. "Thirteen is a big year, Lorelai. I was not about to just let this day go unnoticed." He smiled and brought her into a one-armed embrace.

"It truly is a special day," Elizabeth said as she completed the embrace. "You're growing up so fast, Lorie."

"Not fast _enough_," Lorelai replied with a grin. These awkward years were no blessing to her, and she really felt nothing special about being stuck between childhood and womanhood.

"Hah!" Walter laughed. "You don't really want to be old and rickety like me, do ya?"

"Not really." Lorelai laughed along with her mentor. "I just want to be done growing up so that I can go on quests like Logan!" Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Slaying every last hobbe in the realm and teaching those bandits a thing or two about obeying the law!"

"My dear Princess," Jasper chuckled. "I am sure that one day you will do all of those things and more." He gave Lorelai a gentle pat on the back. "But you should also enjoy the time you have now. If you were off fighting hobbes and bandits, you would not be able to join your friend outside."

Lorelai darted over to the window, looking across the gardens until she saw Elliot standing along the pathway with his back turned. Her heart began to beat faster as she turned to hurriedly grab a plate a big hunk of cake.

"May I be excused?" She asked her brother in a hushed tone, her lips curled up into a big smile and brows raised in anticipation.

Logan looked up and briefly glanced out the window. He saw the source of his sister's sudden change in demeanor and mustered a soft smile. "Remember to be back before dusk," he answered.

He did not particularly like the boy, but Elliot was the only aristocratic child that had given Lorelai friendship. The King was familiar with the boy's parents, and while they were both of highborn descent, they were never able to have any biological children. That meant that Elliot was adopted and therefore not truly of noble blood. Because of this, Logan monitored the boy's dealings with his sister very closely. It would only cause his sister pain should the friendship turn into anything more, as there were very strict rules in place for courtship with the royal family.

After giving her brother a quick hug, Lorelai thanked everyone for the cake and warm wishes, and turned on her heel to make her way to Elliot outside. She ran as quickly as her feet would carry her, but slowed down just before reaching her friend.  
>Elliot stood alongside one of the fountains, back still turned. Lorelai sucked in a deep breath as an unfamiliar nervousness set in deep down in her belly. Her feelings for the young man had done nothing but grow over the past year, and she fought to conceal those feelings for fear of what they might do to a beautiful friendship.<p>

"I brought you come cake," she said, timidly.

Elliot finally turned, revealing the gift he'd been holding in his arms. "And I brought you _this_," he replied with a warm smile.

Lorelai's heart swelled with happiness as Elliot placed a tiny black and white puppy into her arms. The pooch was no larger than the piece of cake she'd brought out to share. She cuddled the soft little ball of fur and gently tipped his chin up to see his face. The pup opened his eyes and looked at her, and she was nearly brought to tears.

"Oh, Elliot," she gulped down the lump in her throat. "This is the most precious gift I've ever received." She looked up at him, blinking away a few tears.

"It isn't the only thing I have to give you," he replied, now sounding nervously quiet. "There is also this…" He took a step forward, leaning in for a kiss.

Lorelai's pulse quickened and time seemed to slow. This was what she dreamed of, and now it was really happening. Her heart jumped wildly. She'd never kissed anyone before and did not know what to do or expect, but before she could get any more carried away in those thoughts, their lips met.

Elliot pressed his mouth firmly, yet softly to hers. Her stomach tingled with electricity. His lips felt warm and silky, and just as she began to savor the feeling and taste of his kiss, he pulled away.

"Was that… alright?" he asked with raised brows.

"More than alright," she replied with a wide, cheesy smile. She would have loved it if the kiss went on forever, but she also appreciated that Elliot was such a gentleman. "We should do that again sometime."

Elliot laughed as he held a hand out to her. "I couldn't agree more," he replied. "Maybe you and little Domino could show me the apple tree?"

Her favorite apple tree was conveniently concealed behind the rest of the gardens, and it seemed the perfect place to steal a few more kisses. She looked down at the small pup and smiled before snuggling him into her chest. "I think that's a great idea," she giggled as she held her other hand out to Elliot. "_Domino_ and I would love that."  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess's bedchamber, three years later:<strong>

"That… was…" Elliot rolled onto his back, breathless as he gently pulled Lorelai into his arms.

"Worth the wait?" she whispered, pulling up the silken sheets to cover them. Panting also, she rest her head against his smooth, bare chest where she could hear the sound of his racing heart. She smiled softly in anticipation of his answer. Never before had she felt so full of life and excitement; so loved and fulfilled.

Elliot dipped his head down to kiss her, still breathing heavily through his nose. "Worth _everything_," he sighed, pausing a moment to study her face intently. "How do you feel, my love?" He gently traced his thumb under her lip and his brow furrowed with concern. "I hope I didn't cause you any pain."

Lorelai let out a rather loud giggle. While she did feel some soreness from the encounter, to her it felt like more of a pleasant, tingling reminder of a milestone in their relationship. "Elliot…" Her grin widened, but before she could continue, his mouth was pressed against hers.

"Shh," he hushed quietly against her lips. "We mustn't raise any alarms. It is nearly—" He turned to glance over at the tall grandfather clock that stood in the corner of her room. "Nearly daybreak!" he blurted with an unintentional increase in volume. "I must go," he whispered assertively before jumping out of bed in a scramble to collect his clothes.

Still enraptured by what she had just shared with him, Lorelai was not nearly as nervous as Elliot. Holding the sheet against her chest with one hand, she propped herself up with the other and grinned as she watched him shuffle around frantically in various stages of undress. He didn't stand any taller than she did, yet she loved the way his body seemed to just fit against hers. Her eyes scanned over his lean build, paying special attention to the parts she'd only just started to become familiar with.

"I love you," she said softly.

Elliot quickly pulled his pants on and leaned over the bed, cupping the side of her face as he drew her in for a kiss. The spark of their connection reignited with passion, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her.

"Light help me, you're amazing," he groaned as he forced himself to back away from the bed. "But we can't." Sensing a closing window for leaving undetected, he scooped up his jacket and boots and made his way to the door.

Lorelai rolled onto her side, awestruck as she watched him leave. "I'll never forget this night."

Elliot paused as he grabbed the doorknob and looked back at her with adoration. "Not in a million years. We're _forever_, Lorie."

She rolled onto her back, letting out a sigh of both relief and elation as her hands came to rest over her chest. The only thing that would make this evening better would be if she could fall asleep in his arms, but she knew one day they _would_ be together that way. She began to drift, imagining how he might ask her to marry him, and the family they would one day have. Her eyelids grew heavier and she had almost slipped off to sleep when she heard a commotion in the gardens outside her window.

"What have we _here_?" one of Logan's elite soldiers shouted.

Lorelai heard the faint murmur of Elliot's voice, but she could not make out what he was saying. Her heart jumped into her throat and she sprang from the bed, clutching the sheet against her as she made haste toward the window. She inched back the curtain just enough to see what was going on, and rose to the tips of her toes to get a better look over the stone railing that obscured her view of the grounds below.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Elliot. His shirt was barely buttoned, and where it had been, it was completely misaligned. His boots were unlaced and hanging open, and he'd only gotten his vest over one shoulder before being apprehended. In shock that he'd actually gotten caught, she stood frozen a few moments, contemplating the repercussions they might both now be facing.

Another Royal Guard rushed over and forcefully grabbed Elliot by the arm. "Trespassing on royal property, are we?" He looked over at his fellow guard, nodding, and they each took hold of their suspect.

"King Logan will be wanting to know of this," proclaimed the first guard as they began to drag him back inside the castle.

_No…_

This could not be happening. How could the best night of her life so quickly turn into such a nightmare? There was no telling what Logan would do if he learned of this. Ever since he'd returned from Aurora a few weeks ago, he'd not been the same. The expedition had no doubt taken a toll on him physically and mentally. He would not speak of what happened, but she knew that the losses were catastrophic. She had watched an entire army go off with him, yet he returned badly injured and alone.

Quickly, she dropped the silken sheet that covered her bare form and whipped around, running over to her wardrobe. She could not let anything happen to Elliot. Still dark inside the room, she was unable to clearly distinguish any garment from another, but she did not care. She hiked up a skirt, tossed a linen shirt over her head, and stepped into some weather-beaten brown boots.

She rushed toward the door, snatching a ribbon from atop her vanity along the way, and tied her hair back as she ran. She knew she probably looked a ridiculous mess, but in this moment she did not care. Had this happened just a few weeks earlier, she may not be fearing for Elliot's life, but now that Logan had become so cold and emotionless, she could not trust her brother to spare him.

Her heart pounded more violently as she stormed through the kitchen and up the staircase leading to the grand dining hall. Her goal was to intercept the guards before they could reach Logan, but her hopes were abruptly shattered when she reached the top of the stairs to find both guards holding Elliot down onto his knees before her brother.

King Logan stood tall in his evening robes, hands placed firmly at his hips as an intensifying scowl spread over his face. His eyes were dark and sunken; a harsh contrast from their former hue of brown. His skin which once glowed with vitality now appeared colorless and scarred. Even the tone in which he spoke had changed. Now everything he said was cold and calculated.

"Ah," Logan said as he raised one arm, gesturing toward the Princess as she entered, her face fixed with shock. He peered down his nose at Elliot. "The proof of your lies comes marching in."

Elliot glanced over at Lorelai with regret, shaking his head. "I said… I meant—"

"You claimed that my sister was sleeping _undisturbed_," Logan interjected. His eyes slashed over to the Princess, giving her a scrutinizing look up and down. "Judging by the looks of her, I would deem that to be a lie."

Lorelai cautiously took a few steps toward the King, her hands clasped together as she pled, "Please, Logan. This is all my fault. He's done nothing wrong. He's—"

"Lying to the King of Albion makes him a traitor," Logan plainly stated, looking over at her with empty eyes. "If I do not punish traitors, I will only be creating more."

For the first time in her life, Lorelai felt fearful of her brother. She feared what he may do to Elliot—or to Albion for that matter—if he stayed this way. As much as her heart broke for him, she had to muster every ounce of strength to stand up to him now.

"He is _NOT_ a traitor!" she shouted. Her voice had raised with the emotion that fueled her words, but she quickly quieted herself, nervous that she could push Logan too far. "He is my _future_," she said, more calmly as her eyes began welling up. "Please, don't hurt him."

Elliot's gaze dropped to the floor. Hearing his beloved plead for his life made him feel shameful for being powerless to defend himself.

"Your future will not be very bright should you continue being so free with yourself," Logan hissed at his sister. "Especially with the likes of _this_ boy."

Without thinking, Lorelai reacted to his harsh words. She took two swift steps toward him and slapped him across the face. No words were exchanged. The siblings simply stood glaring at one another, Logan's eyes filled with rage and disbelief, and Lorelai's full of pain.

"Take the boy to the dungeon," Logan ordered his guards, his eyes still locked with his sister's. "Give him a few days. Let him see what kind of future awaits him should he continue this path."

The guards hoisted Elliot up onto his feet and ushered him from the room with their usual, yet unnecessary brute force. The young man could not even look up at the Princess as he was being taken away, but she watched on helplessly until the doors closed behind them.

She turned back to Logan. "Does family mean nothing to you now?" she asked with desperation in her voice. "Do you even care about us? About Albion? About anything other than yourself?" she cried.

Logan glanced around the room at the remaining guards standing post. With witnesses present, he felt the need to demonstrate his power, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and peering down at her.

"I will not defend my actions to you," he growled. "You are my sister. But if you ever lay a hand on me again…" He paused, and the faint glint of sadness washed over his eyes before he straightened himself and resumed. "Get out of my sight. _Now_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a long road to get back to a place where I can write again. I am without a doubt rusty from the long hiatus, but it feels amazing to be working my way back. This chapter was a tough one, and I realize that some may not like or appreciate the time skips, but the true story lies after our Princess is separated from Elliot in the beginning of the game. I'm doing my best to flex the old, unworked writing muscles, so bear with me while I find that groove again. I****'m sorry I was away from my writing for so long, and I missed both it and my readers deeply. Now with two moves, a job layoff and a divorce behind me, my life is no longer in boxes and my desk is set back up. I can't wait to bring you more of this new story, as there is still so much I have yet to reveal! Thank you all for your patience, I love you guys.**

**Special thanks go out to my beta-reader, Kiltsaresexy. Without your help, I would not be publishing more of this story. You are an awesome Fable encyclopedia and an even more amazing friend. **


	3. Hero's Tears

It was the middle of a warm, spring night when a violent storm passed over Bowerstone Castle. Chilling gusts of wind breached any opening they could, keeping the servants busy as they scurried about to reignite extinguished lamps. Thunder came crashing down every few moments, and the sky flashed a radiant green with every crackle.

Albion seldom experienced such treacherous weather, and the gypsies often referred to it as "Hero's Tears". Over a great many years, the legend had filtered down from their caravan camps and travelling traders to the rest of the people. Some believed it to signify the birth—or death—of a hero, and on this night, glimmers of hope were restored to the believers.

Just after midnight, one of the oldest trees in the garden became struck. As the smaller, weakened limbs fell to the ground, the trunk began bending away from the fresh, deep split that the lightning inflicted. Despite its age and strength, its integrity was no match for the powerful forces of the storm. The castle guards and servants could do little more than watch as the massive tree crashed into the side of the building, just above the Princess's bedchambers.

The castle may have been in a state of unrest, but Princess Lorelai had been fast asleep in her chambers for the past few hours. It was a well-known fact that the young woman was a heavy sleeper. In fact, Walter had often joked that she could soundly sleep through a siege. It was also because of this fact that the old knight found himself pacing quickly toward Lorelai's bedchamber to ensure that she'd not slept through a potentially harmful breach.

"Balverine's balls, has she not yet _woken_?" Walter exclaimed, rushing past the guards stationed just outside Lorelai's room, and let himself inside.

The chaos of the storm seeped into the Princess's dreams, unearthing old memories that she'd kept buried for many years.

* * *

><p><em>"Let go of Daddy, little mouse," Sparrow calmly urged young Lorelai.<em>

_ The Princess may have only been three years of age, but she still seemed very much in tune with the emotions of others. Her mother was smiling softly at her, despite the apparent sadness that was conveyed in the trembling of her voice. Something felt wrong._

_ "But, Daddy hasn't danced me goodnight yet!" Lorelai pouted, her arms still locked around her father's neck as he tried to put her down._

_ It had been a tradition, and something special that she shared with her father every night since before she could remember. He would dance with her in his arms while humming a soft tune, sometimes even having the music played for them if the bard were nearby at bedtime. It was also he who nicknamed her "little mouse" because of she was such a quiet girl. She didn't know much about heroes at that young age. All she knew was that her father was _her_ hero, so she couldn't understand why she had to let go._

_ "Daddy needs to go away for a while, sweetheart," her father, Aldous, said as he came down to one knee, placing the young girl onto her feet and gently prying her clasped hands apart. "But I promise we shall have our dance when I return," he assured her._

_ Lorelai's eyes welled up, and she reached for her father as he stood back up. Something was very wrong, but she could not understand._

_ Aldous gave her a quick pat on the head and began to walk away._

_ "W-wait!" Lorelai cried. "Daddy, please don't go!"_

_ Without turning back, he responded, "It'll be alright, little mouse." He paused with his hand on the doorknob for a moment. "Save me that dance__**,**__ and I'll return for it soon."_

_ "No!" cried the young Princess, having had her heart broken for the first time ever, by a man she considered to be her hero, nonetheless._

_ Sparrow scooped Lorelai up into her arms, not able to say or do anything but hold her tightly as the child wept herself to sleep. _

* * *

><p>Lorelai began tossing and turning in her bed, unable to escape the cruel grasp of her dream. She pulled her knees into her chest and grasped at her pillow, as if she were clinging onto her mother just as she did almost sixteen years ago. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and her face became fixed with pure agony.<p>

The booming thunder seeped into her nightmare, and with every crash, she started seeing the image of the door closing behind her father. It played over and over again on a torturous loop.

_Stop this. He's gone for good. Forget him._

Waves of dark chestnut hair fell across her face as her head thrashed side to side. A cold sweat glistened across her pale skin, and tendrils of her bangs began sticking against her forehead. No matter how hard she fought, she could not break free.

Suddenly, the doors to her chambers slammed, jarring her from her sleep at last.

"Oh, for Light's _sake_!" Walter exclaimed as he took a few steps inside. "Good to see you're still in one piece," he chuckled, relieved that she was okay. "Truly amazing how you can just doze on through any—"

Walter paused abruptly, noticing that the Princess was extremely shaken and she'd been crying.

"_You alright_?" he asked, his tone now one of concern.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, even though she knew she wasn't. She may have been physically awakened, but her mind had yet to catch up with reality. Her heart ached with a pain she'd not felt in years; something she worked for over a decade to suppress: the pain she felt the day her father left.

She began looking around frantically, her eyes darting around the room as she fumbled to remove her covers. Her bed was no longer a safe, restful place. It was a place for nightmares, and she just wanted out.

Walter stood silent a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Emotions—and the expression or interpretation of them—had never been his strong suit.

"What's happening, Walter?" Lorelai asked as she rose from her bed, her dog quickly following.

Another crash of thunder shook the ground beneath them. Sensing an opportunity for both training and distraction from whatever had upset the girl so, Walter straightened himself and curtly nodded. "_That_," he responded. "Storms like this don't come around often, Princess."

"I'm not sure I understand," she replied, crossing her arms over herself as a chilling wind crossed the large room.

"You will," he chuckled. "Focus, constitution and accuracy may come naturally for you now, but we have yet to test those skills under pressure!"

Intrigued by the prospect of practicing her skills in a more advanced setting, she raised a brow. "And just how will I do that?"

Walter smiled, proud of his student's willingness, and thankful to have eased her distress with his quick thinking. "Fancy a dance in the practice room?" he asked.

_A dance…_

A lump swelled in her throat. She knew very well that Walter was only asking her to practice her melee with him, but his choice of words still struck her heart because it reminded her of her father. She felt the sting of an old wound being freshly reopened, and her face fell expressionless.

Walter cleared his throat and scratched his head, uncertain whether he'd said something wrong. "I just, er…thought that—"

Lorelai gulped deeply and decided to channel her pain into something she _could_ control.

"Yes," she replied with determination. "I'd like nothing more right now."

"Marvelous!" Walter smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Meet me there once you've changed into something more…sword-worthy."

As Walter exited the room, Lorelai wasted no time, hustling over to her wardrobe to change. She did not want to be left alone in her room for even one minute longer. All of the painful memories she'd suppressed for so long had just come flooding back in one fell swoop, and unfortunately, her bedchambers were where most had taken place.

In a shuffle, the Princess donned her leather britches and boots, quickly tucking in the linen shirt in which she'd slept before grabbing a coat from the rack. She tossed her tangled hair up into a messy bun, and left the room in a dash.

* * *

><p>"Fight!" Walter shouted as he dodged and blocked each one of Lorelai's attacks.<p>

The Princess grunted as her frustration grew. The storm continued to rattle the building from outside, and she found that inside, she was still rattled too. Her focus was unsteady. Every attempt she made to strike was being countered, and the feeling of defeat began setting in.

"I'm trying, but," she replied with strain. "I…" She took one more swing, missing as the old soldier ducked beneath it. "I can't," she panted, letting her sword slip from her hand and fall to the floor.

Walter could see that Lorelai was discouraged and clearly hurting inside, but he was unsure of why. As much as he wanted to drop his sword alongside hers and place a reassuring arm around her shoulders, he knew that that would not help the girl reach her full potential.

"Lorie, fight me as if your life depended on it," Walter demanded, kicking the hilt of her sword into the air for her to catch.

Lorelai caught her sword and she looked back up at him, her brow wrinkling with confusion. She'd never seen him act so…harshly before. "Have I _angered_ you, Walter?" she asked, holding her sword down by her side.

"There's no time for anger," Walter replied, pausing only a moment before resuming his advance. He swung his blade at Lorelai, and she reacted with a successful block. "Good!" he shouted.

The sounds of their weapons clanking together filled the room as she continued to react to strike after strike. Her focus was intense and steadfast, but she could still not break past her mentor's defenses.

"Now, strike me!" he ordered her. "It's time you showed me what you've got!"

Lorelai whipped around with a flourish and directed her blade at Walter's shoulder. She was swift, but not swift enough. Walter blocked her onslaught with the flick of his wrist, abruptly halting her momentum and sending her back onto her bottom. The block from his blade had sent a reverberating pain through her blade and up her arm.

She let go of her sword and propped herself up. "I give up," she puffed, shaking her head.

Walter sheathed his sword and leaned over, extending an arm to his student. "We'll not be having any of _that_ nonsense," he protested as he helped her to her feet. "You're no quitter, Lorie! You pick yourself up, dust yourself off…" He bent forward to retrieve her sword by the blade and placed it back in her hand by the hilt. "You press on to fight another day," he insisted.

Lorelai nodded silently as she slid her sword into its sheath. She felt both defeated and embarrassed. The last thing she'd ever want to do is let Walter down or disappoint him. He'd become the closest thing she'd had to a father in her life since her real father had taken off.

Walter gave her a quick, reassuring pat on the back, and said, "We should get going now anyway." He glanced over his shoulder and out the window. "Storm's died down now, and you'll be needing some sleep before we pick back up where we left off tomorrow."

Relieved that her mentor hadn't lost any confidence in her, Lorelai smiled softly. "See you tomorrow, Walter." As she turned and left the room, she felt truly grateful for his support and wisdom. If not for him, she may still be stuck in that horrific nightmare.

She reached the doorway, turning back to face him one last time. "And…_thanks_."

Walter waved his hand in a shooing motion, chuckling, "Go on and get that rest, now. Our lessons won't be getting any easier!"

* * *

><p>The following day had begun just like any other. Jasper came through at exactly eight o'clock, and pulled the drapes back as he bid the Princess a good morning.<p>

"What a dreadfully sorry sight," the old butler sighed as he looked over at Lorelai, who had just pulled the blankets up above her head in response to the sudden burst of offending light. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" he continued, pulling back the drapes on the last window.

"What? Oh, please go away, Jasper," Lorelai groaned.

"Now that is hardly the response of a _princess_," he asserted. "I'm afraid it is time to rise, and with your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion."

Jasper leaned over the side of the bed and pulled back the blankets to reveal Lorelai's dog, Domino. The pooch looked up at the butler eagerly, expecting to receive some form of pets or scratches.

"Ah yes," Jasper said, placing his arms on his hips. "One's heart soars before such _regal bearing_." The elderly man was a kind soul, but he was also meticulous about order and cleanliness, so he kept most of his interactions with the royal canine limited to words of praise or simply a smile in order to avoid wearing any unwanted fur.

The princess threw an arm over Domino, and the dog retreated back onto his side as she pet his belly.

"I trust you both slept well," said Jasper. "You have a busy day ahead."

Lorelai pushed herself up from her pillow, yawning. "Come on, boy," she said to Domino. "If I have to get up, so do you."

The dog jumped down from the bed as the Princess came around from the other side. Domino sat before Jasper, his tail wagging and ears pinned up in excitement. He let out a faint whimper and looked up at the old butler with begging, puppy-dog eyes.

"It's not going to work. Don't look at me like that," Jasper ordered the dog, but after a few more moments, he conceded. "Oh, very well. Good dog," he sighed, giving Domino a gentle pat on the head.

The Princess shuffled lazily across the room toward her wardrobe, veering side to side as she still struggled to fully wake. Domino ran over to his master and nudged his head under her hand, giving her a bit more balance.

"What a pair," Jasper teased. "The kingdom is doomed."

"Yes, yes," she yawned, stretching her arms up in the air before her eyes reopened, much more alert now. "I understand. What's on the agenda today, Jasper?"

He pulled out a checklist from inside his coat pocket as she washed her face in the basin across the room. "Well, to begin with, Master Elliot is most eager to speak with you this morning, and is waiting for you in the gardens."

Lorelai's heart jumped. Since being caught having 'inappropriate' dealings with one another, they'd been forced to keep their visits scheduled, supervised, and relatively short. She loved him so desperately that these visits almost pained her. It was torturous to see him and not be able to touch or kiss him. They could not even convey their feelings with words, for fear of being overheard by one of Logan's elite guards.

It was because of the agony of being pulled apart that they both agreed to meet secretly, using a weekly reduction in guards to their advantage. Since Logan had become involved with an industrial tycoon by the name of Reaver, the King had also delegated over half of his elite guardsmen to Bowerstone's Industrial District at the end of each week when shipments would come in. The Princess was unsure of just what her brother and Reaver were guarding so heavily, but she could not worry too much over it, because the situation made it possible for her and Elliot to be together.

She found herself trailing off in thought, leaning over her basin, gazing blankly into it as the water dripped from her face. She and Elliot had made no scheduled plans to visit today, yet he was outside waiting for her, first thing in the morning. A sick feeling sunk into her gut. What they had been doing was working, and it was all leading up to the day that she would come of age—the day that they would run off and marry—so why would he go against protocol and risk losing all of that unless…_unless something was truly wrong_?

"_Princess?_" Jasper called out to her.

Jarred from her daze, Lorelai blinked as she tried to shake off the negative thoughts before they could consume her. "Sorry, Jasper," she replied, picking up her towel and pressing it to her face to dry it. "Go on, I'm listening," she insisted while combing her hair back into a neat pony tail.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose." Jasper gestured over to Lorelai's changing area.

She walked behind her privacy screen and saw the two outfits hanging on the other side. One looked positively pompous to her when she set eyes on it. Fine linens and frilly embellishments were never her style, though Jasper would never fail to keep giving her the option of wearing such garments. He always insisted that it was most becoming for members of the royal family to wear only the finest clothes, but she had never been one to conform to tradition. She let out a sound of protest as she looked upon the first outfit choice. "Blech!"

"Oh, alright, Lorelai," he conceded. "But just remember that a Princess always ought to project a certain image. And right now, your image is somewhat…lethargic, so you might want to choose something before you're forced to carry out your day in pajamas."

She inspected the second outfit, which was much closer to something she'd choose for herself…except for the skirt. She did genuinely love the soft lines of the cream colored linen top which was tucked beneath a light brown under-bust corset. She wondered why the outfit included a blue skirt if it didn't even close in the front, but the black leggings looked comfortable enough. With little time to waste, she quickly dressed and came around from behind the privacy screen to show Jasper her choice.

"Ah, splendid choice!" Jasper rejoiced. "I'm sure Master Elliot will approve. Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now."

Lorelai made her way to the bedroom doors, calling Domino to her side before making her way out.

"Ah, and one last thing," Jasper added. "I would recommend avoiding your brother today. The King is rumored to be in an ill temper," he warned.

"Will do," she agreed, making her way out the door. She could bring herself to worry about Logan's mood when she was filled with so much excitement to see Elliot. "Thanks Jasper!"

Castle guards snapped to attention, saluting the Princess as she whisked by them and bounded down the stone staircase into the gardens below. Groundskeepers were busy cleaning up storm damage throughout the area, but they still stopped to greet Lorelai as she ran by.

"Greetings, Your Highness! I trust you are well," gushed a noblewoman who was touring the gardens that day. "And how is your _wonderful_ brother, the King?"

Lorelai forced her most polite smile. She did not wish to be rude, but the nobles always came across to her as fake and pretentious. The way that most of them could so blindly follow and worship anyone with the right amount of money or power simply turned her stomach. "Very well, thank you," she responded.

The Princess continued past the family crypt, carefully avoiding any further unwanted interactions with the other aristocrats along the way. She saw Elliot standing at the very back of the gardens, looking out over the tall stone railing that bordered the area. Her pulse quickened as she paused a moment to observe him. He genuinely was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. She found him wearing one of his finest white suits under an intricately tailored brown vest, polished black boots, and brass buckles and buttons adorning the garments.

'_Have I forgotten something?' _she thought to herself in a panic, unsure if Elliot was dressed for some special occasion she'd overlooked.

Before she could stress the contemplation any longer, Domino ran over to greet Elliot enthusiastically.

"Oh _fierce warrior_!" Elliot crouched down to praise the dog. "Are you here to join my army?"

Domino responded by licking the man's cheek.

"Good!" Elliot cheered. "We shall face all our enemies together, won't we? Yes we will…yes we _will_!" He gave Domino a hug and received a few more licks in return.

"Then the kingdom is safe," Lorelai added, approaching the two with a wide smile.

"Lorie," Elliot sighed with relief as he stood back up, grinning softly as he locked gazes with her. For a moment they'd both nearly forgotten their surroundings and restrictions as they drifted toward one another, both longing for the same kiss.

"I thought you'd never get up," Elliot said as he snapped to and straightened himself. "Did Jasper tell you that I wanted to see you?"

Lorelai let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes. Did… something happen?" she asked nervously.

"Everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother…more than usual," he told her in a more serious tone. "And it's even worse down in the city," he continued, turning to look down over Bowerstone Industrial.

"You've been spending time in the city?" she asked, her voice peaked with curiosity.

Elliot cleared his throat. "_Stories_," he clarified. "They say a factory worker was executed this morning. It may only be a rumor, but you can imagine how anxious it's left all of the workers and their families."

"It's impossible," Lorelai protested. "Executions can only be carried out at the castle, and only for the most severe offenses."

"By the order of King Logan," Elliot added. "Who, lately**,** has been—"

"Elliot," she shushed him. "Please don't."

Lorelai was well aware of how many guards could be within ear shot of the conversation they were having. While she did not want Elliot to face any type of reprimand for speaking ill of her brother, part of her could not bear to hear the painful truth about what Logan could have truly become: _a tyrant_.

"Would you at least speak to the staff?" he pleaded. "I'm afraid of what might happen if things don't calm down."

"Do you really think it will help?" she asked.

"I do," he assured her, his voice dropping into a whisper before continuing. "They may fear the King, but they still care for their Princess."

"I'm not sure that I should get involved in what might _only_ be gossip." She shook her head and chewed nervously on her lip.

"I'll be there with you. Please, Lorie," he begged. "Rumors aside, we can't just turn a blind eye to the cruel treatment of the workers."

Lorelai looked into his eyes which were full of desperation. As much as every fiber of her being told her to stay out of this—for her own sake and that of their relationship—she admired his humanity and could not ignore his plea for help.

"You're right," she agreed. "Of course I will help. Just give me a few moments and I will meet you at the kitchens."

"I'd kiss you right here and now if I could," he said in a hushed tone, beaming back at her with a smile. "You're doing the right thing, love."

"Save that kiss for one more evening," she whispered, her lips curling up into a wide grin. Just one more day until they could be together again…

Elliot bowed his head, demonstrating his propriety in their public setting, and set off toward the castle with Domino.

As the Princess stood alone, looking out over the city below, she contemplated all of the stories and rumors. She'd heard so many awful tales lately, and they'd only gotten to be more cruel and frequent. Logan may have changed after being nearly killed and losing all of his men in the desert, but he couldn't _possibly_ be the cause of such horrible violence within the kingdom.

_If it were truly happening, he'd know… He'd put a stop to it..._ she told herself.

Logan was their King, but he was her _brother_, and it was just a matter of time before he got better and back to being himself again. They didn't know him like she did. The people were fickle, and they needed to recognize all of the sacrifices he'd made…all the good things he did for Albion before…

She gazed down into Bowerstone Industrial. It really had become the eyesore of Albion, always obscured by the thick, grey smoke that came from factories that never closed. Even a town away, the horrible clanking sounds of iron and steel could be heard echoing through the sky.

Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just then, she heard the faint cries of what sounded like a very young factory worker. Her eyes shot open and her mouth hung agape. Did she really just hear what she thought she did, or were the rumors playing tricks on her ears?

The Princess quickly straightened herself and turned to make her way to the kitchens. She was not about to give in to gossip. She would have to do her best to calm the workers, but she refused to give any credence to the wild allegations against her brother. She assured herself that the stories held no water without proof, and that Logan was still Logan, because… the alternative would be far too painful to take.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I would like to sincerely thank my readers. After the recent upheaval of my own life, I will admit that my confidence in my rusty writing has taken a hit, but the messages, reviews, faves/follows and support that I've received keeps me inspired and motivated. I'm getting very excited to reveal some very interesting twists and turns in this story, and I thank you all for your patience as I update. I must also thank Kiltsaresexy for being a great friend and beta reader! Lastly, thanks in advance to anyone who kindly leaves a review. I cannot begin to express just how much it helps to know what my readers think! **


End file.
